Technical Field
The present invention relates to communication systems and more particularly to systems and methods for adapting communication protocols on the fly without adjusting hardware modules.
Description of the Related Art
With the increase of wireless communications over a plurality of protocols, it is becoming increasingly more difficult to enable communication over multiple platforms. In order to effectuate communication between different protocols, it has been required that hardware modules be present or added to platforms to transmit and receive information between protocols.